Big Stump
Big Stump is a plant boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Its appearance is similar to the Giga Torchwood, except its head is not on fire and its right arm is a club-like weapon, which it uses as a melee weapon. It could be considered the Gargantuar of the Plant side. Audio Abilities *Club Slam: Big Stump raises, and then slams its club arm on the ground near the player or another zombie, damaging and knocking back all zombies caught in the radius of its smash. *Bark Throw: Big Stump rips a chunk of bark off its head and throws it at a player, damaging and slightly knocking them back. *Charge Slam: Big Stump charges at the player or other zombies and smashes the ground near them with its club, damaging and knocking back all zombies caught in the radius of its smash. *Inhale: Big Stump stands still, opens his mouth, and begins inhaling a lot of air, sucking zombies towards itself. This deals no damage, fortunately. Super Big Stump Wave When 3 slots land on the Big Stump icon, a super Big Stump wave will occur. Big Stump emerges from the ground in a cutscene, growling and slamming his club hand like a fist on his other hand. During a Big Stump wave, Rock Peas and Petrified Cactus replace regular hero plants over to the spawning of multiple armored Weeds. Strategies Stay away from this Boss as much as possible if you have low health. At close range, it is a great threat. It can disrupt attacks like Super Brainz' Turbo Twister or the Engineer on its Big Bolt Blaster. Its Club Slam, Bark Throw, and Charge Slam all do high damage. Long ranged zombies, such as Captain Deadbeard, Foot Soldier, Golf Star, or Painter, are extremely useful, as they can attack without fear of the Club Slam. However, they must be wary of his Bark Throw attack, which deals heavy damage at most ranges. Another way that you can deal with a Big Stump is to play as an Engineer, as use your Big Bolt Blaster from a range. This can quickly take out a Big Stump, as well as most other Plant bosses, but try to land as many hits, especially hits on his face where they will do critical damage, as you can as quickly as you can on the Big Stump, because every one of his abilities do knockback to zombies and will knock you off of your Big Bolt Blaster, and then you will have to wait for it to recharge. Even if you are too far for a Big Stump to knock you off your Big Bolt Blaster with his Club Slam, he can still knock you off with his Bark Throw, which also deals slight knockback, or he can quickly close the distance with his Charge Slam, and then slam his club to knock you off. Because of this, it is recommended to have another zombie distract the Big Stump while you pound away at him with your Big Bolt Blaster, if possible. If you have a team with you, try to have a heavy character like Super Brainz or All-Star distract the boss while everyone else stays at range to deal damage. If possible, try to have a Scientist healing the heavy simultaneously. This is easiest with the Heal Beam of Science and Mega Heal Bomb. Gallery Big Stump.PNG|Big Stump in-game BarkAttack.png|Projectile of Bark Throw File:BigStumpIcon.png|Big Stump's icon Big Stump Boss Icon.png|HD Boss Icon GW2 Big Stump Idle.jpg|Big Stump in the backyard Trivia *For the plant side, there is a quest where the player has to escort a Big Stump named Grumpy Stumpy back to its home. *On the image that can be seen in the text rectangle of a recently played game on the Xbox One, the player can see the image of a Big Stump from a trailer smashing towards the camera, but he has fire on his head, like the Giga Torchwood, and unlike his appearance in-game. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses